The prior art is replete with numerous examples of assorted dental syringes and other assemblies which have been employed to deliver fluids such as air, water and mixtures of same into the oral cavity of a patient. These assemblies are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,871 to Young and include a pair of valve assemblies which are connected in fluid flowing relation relative to a source of air and water, respectively, and which can be selectively controlled by a dental practitioner to facilitate the delivery of air, water, or a combination of air and water into the oral cavity of a patient.
As the techniques for the treatment of various dental anomalies have improved over time, dental practitioners have sought new and innovative methods for the delivery of treatment fluids, such as antiseptics, mouthwashes, antibiotics, and other fluidic materials to the oral cavity of a patient. Some of these methods have included field expedient methods such as the use of disposable cups or other containers from which the patient drinks or from which the materials are selectively dispensed by the practitioner, or alternatively, the practitioner employs conventional disposable syringes which may be utilized to direct a stream of fluid to a discrete location of concern to the practitioner.
While these field expedient methods have operated with varying degrees of success, they have several shortcomings which have detracted from their usefulness. More specifically, such methods have increased the difficulty in delivering these fluids to the area of concern or object of interest in the oral cavity, and further, each method has unduly multiplied the number of materials used in treatment process in view of the requirement that the practitioner maintain a supply of the specific containers or syringes readily available during the treatment process. Still further, the use of these field expedient modalities further increases the likelihood that the fluids may be contaminated by bacteria or other material as a result of the contamination of these objects during storage or while being employed in the treatment process.